


We Fist On Friday Nights

by Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blowjobs, Bukkake, Consensual Kink, Facials, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Trust, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/pseuds/Keeper%20of%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth asks Dean how he feels about playing “handball” and Dean agrees, provided Seth wears those gloves and brings the handcuffs from Smackdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fist On Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I will not apologize for that title.
> 
> A tumblr anon asked for Seth fisting Dean wearing his ring-gloves and using those handcuffs from Smackdown.

There was a certain aesthetic to having Dean stripped naked and handcuffed to a chair, Seth thought as he drew on his gloves. Dean's head was bowed forward, curls in his eyes, his broad back facing Seth, his thigh muscles jumping and quivering in anticipation. Seth smiled. It was an aesthetic he particularly enjoyed.

He'd approached Dean after the Smackdown taping, handcuffs in hand, wanting to know how Dean felt about “playing handball” before Sunday. Dean had agreed, on the condition that Seth wear those same gloves and bring the handcuffs. He stepped forward, drawing his leather clad fingers down Dean's back, calming him. “You ready?”

“Mhm,” Dean agreed. He'd prepped himself before the house show that night. He tugged against the handcuffs and shivered as Seth's fingers ran down his back again, petting him.

“Think of a safeword?”

“Uh, lunchbox?” Dean knew he was terrible at thinking up safewords, so he generally just gave Seth the first thing that popped into his head when he asked.

“Is that a question or a statement?” Seth stepped forward, barefoot but still in his ring attire- also requested- and pressed himself against Dean's bare back. He leaned down and licked up the scar next to Dean's shoulder blade, which was surprisingly smooth against his tongue, except for the small bumps the sutures had left behind. He curled his fingers into Dean's sweaty hair, jerking his head back. “Answer.”

“Statement,” Dean averred. Seth bit his ear, gloved hands still sliding over Dean's back, the muscles relaxing bit by bit as Seth moved lower. He uncapped the lube, specific to this purpose, and started slicking his fingers- the gloves would have to be tossed anyway- as he hunkered down behind Dean, easing the first finger of his right hand into him. Dean opened up quickly, and Seth added a second finger, rolling his wrist and stretching him open further. “More.”

“Greedy.” Seth grinned, leaning in to bite at Dean's asscheek, eliciting a sharp hiss. He kissed the bite mark he'd left behind and slid the third finger in, bending them to stroke against Dean's prostate, making his toes curl into the carpet. “Talk to me.”

“S'good,” Dean answered. “Feels good. But I'm used to this part.”

“Well, I'll let you do whatever you want with my cock when we're finished.” Said cock was throbbing against the tight leather of his pants, but Seth ignored it. Dean so rarely allowed him to do this, and he'd already promised Dean.

“Wanna suck your dick,” Dean murmured. “Dunno how tight my ass is gonna be for you, when we're done.” He rested his chin against the top of the chair, and closed his eyes to better focus on the feeling of Seth's fingers inside him.

“You can do whatever you want, baby boy, just relax for me.” All four of Seth's fingers were inside Dean now, moving in and out, stretching him wide. Seth pressed another kiss to Dean's rear before leaning in and pushing his tongue in alongside his fingers.

Dean's fingers grabbed out at nothing as Seth delved in, and he emitted a low whine. His dick was hard as a rock, beads of precome leaking from the tip and sliding down the underside of the shaft. There was nothing he could do about it, with the handcuffs impeding him. He settled for leaning as far forward as he could, trying to give Seth more access, needing more friction back there to match the burn from Seth's fingers and tongue.

Seth pulled back, beard wet with saliva and lube, and grinned. “You shouldn't be surprised, you're the one who taught me how to rim, remember?”

“Fuck, Seth... Yeah, I remember.” And he was a very, very good teacher, apparently, if the way Seth dived back in was any indication. He pressed his face into the back of the chair, soft little moans coming from his throat as Seth ate him out. “So good.”

“Mm, you're good,” Seth murmured, pulling back, withdrawing his fingers and reaching for the small container next to his knee. “Need more lube though.”

“I'm not wet enough for you?”

“Oh you're plenty wet, but not enough for what I have in mind.” Dean's breathing was speeding up, and Seth started rubbing little circles over Dean's sweaty back again, calming him. “You still doing alright?”

“Mm, fine.” And he was, he just wasn't exactly used to this, considering they'd only done it two or three times in the entire time they'd been together. Dean had never even considered letting someone put so much of them inside of him before he'd met Seth. “I trust you.”

Seth paused, lube dribbling down his wrist and spotting onto the carpet. Dean had never, in the whole three-and-change years that they'd been together, told Seth that he loved him. But those three words- “I trust you”- meant the same thing. Maybe more, considering the life Dean had lived. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the small of Dean's back, warmth blooming inside of him. “I know.” 

He finished lubing his hand and reinserted his fingers into Dean, folded against his thumb like a duck’s bill. He could feel Dean’s thigh muscles jump at the stretch and burn, even from back here. “Easy, baby boy. You’re doing so good.” He settled his left hand on the dip of Dean’s spine, right where his back rounded out into his ass. “Such a good boy.”

Dean whined at the praise, pushing back against Seth’s hand, trying to open and accommodate it within him. He could feel Seth’s rapid panting against his ass, and forced his breathing to slow in contrast, deep inhales and long exhales. It wasn’t that it was an unpleasant feeling, or a painful one, it was just unusual. He wasn’t used to feeling so _full_. It was very much at once, and, while he was used to having a dick in his ass, an entire hand was a little more than he liked. “Give me more.”

Seth could feel the muscle of Dean’s sphincter clenching and relaxing against his knuckles, but he trusted Dean to know his own body. He snagged the lube again, liberally coating the leather, and eased his hand in, his breath shuddering out of him as it slid easily. He was wrist-deep in his lover, and it was almost more than he could take. He pressed the flat of his hand against his crotch, moaning softly at the feeling of his cock throbbing through the leather.

Dean clenched his hands as Seth curled his fingers into a fist, rotating it slowly. The pressure against his prostate was unbearable, and he let out a long, soft moan. “Seth, please.”

“You wanna come, baby?” Seth breathed, sliding his left hand over Dean’s hip to find his cock, squeezing and stroking it in counterpoint to his fist moving in Dean’s ass. Dean was rocking with his motions, his head thrown back, arching his ass so that Seth’s fist could roll more easily inside him.

This was the part Dean liked, the hard fist rubbing against his sweet spot as Seth’s other hand worked his cock, dragging up the shaft, twisting at the top and then moving back down. He tried to buck into that hard grip, pushing his feet into the carpet to balance himself. The handcuff chain rattled and scraped against the chair, digging grooves into the wood as Dean yanked backed against the shackles. “Fucking hell, Seth.”

“That’s good, baby, that’s good. I want you to come for me, Dean.” Seth bit Dean’s ass again, twice, three times, leaving hard, red welts behind. “Come on, baby boy.”

“Fuck, fuck, yeah, I’m coming. Seth… m’coming. Fuck.” Dean’s wrists were bruising, but he didn’t care. He squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm rushed over him, his mouth falling open as Seth’s teeth dug into his ass again, his fist still deep inside, sliding back and forth, and Dean was coming in hard spurts over Seth’s knuckles, all over the chair, pleasure all the way down to his fucking _bones_. He slumped forward, breathing harshly, clenching against Seth’s wrist.

Dean was fucking beautiful when he came, Seth thought, wishing that he’d chosen a different position for them, so he could see his face, his hair falling into those incredibly blue eyes, that one crooked tooth right at the front biting down on his lip, but this way was easier on Dean. “You’re such a good boy, baby.” 

He stripped off his soiled leather glove and got to his feet, kissing his way up Dean’s spine and burying his fingers into those messy curls when he reached Dean’s head, bending down to suck at his neck. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem,” Dean murmured, a slow smile spreading over his face. Seth reached for the handcuff key and unlocked the shackles, pulling Dean up into his arms and guiding him to the bed. His dick was still stiff and aching, but he needed to look after his lover first.

Dean dropped onto the bedspread, the fabric scratchy against his overstimulated skin, and lay there, trembling. Seth withdrew, but returned quickly with a water bottle and a damp cloth. He handed Dean the water bottle and stretched out next to him, drawing the cloth lightly over his skin, dipping between his legs to wipe off the lube and saliva he’d left behind. “How you doing?”

“Hng.” Dean opened his legs to allow Seth to clean him, winding one arm around his lover’s neck, digging his fingers into Seth’s long hair as he allowed himself to be taken care of. “Dunno yet. Still wanna suck your cock, though.”

“Have a drink, first.” Seth set the cloth to the side and nuzzled into Dean’s neck, smoothing his still-gloved left hand over the light fuzz of Dean’s chest hair; he needed to shave again, but Seth loved Dean hairy too. He nipped lightly at Dean’s earlobe as his lover cracked the water bottle and drank deeply. “Fuck, I love when you let me fist you.”

“Yeah?” Dean grinned, reaching down to undo Seth’s belt. “I can feel how much you love it, that’s for sure. You gotta let me take care of you, now.”

“If you want,” Seth breathed. “But I’m not gonna last long. Nearly came in my fucking pants when I got my hand all the way in you.” He lifted his hips to help Dean get his pants off, and rolled into a kneeling position. “You okay doin me like this?”

Dean lowered himself onto his elbows, ass in the air, and wrapped one hand around the base of Seth’s dick. “Mhm.” He felt Seth’s fingers card into his hair as he flicked his tongue out, lapping away the moisture on the head. 

Seth groaned as that long, pink tongue cupped the head of his dick, looking down into Dean’s clear blue eyes as Dean slowly drew Seth’s cock into his mouth, curling his tongue around the ridge at the bottom, pulling him in as deep as he could. “That’s it, love. Just like that, you know how to do me right.”

Dean hummed agreement, sliding along Seth’s length, saliva dribbling down his chin as he sucked, gazing up at Seth through his lashes. He loved to watch Seth’s face when he was blowing him, the way he bit his lip, the way his eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds before opening again to lock on to Dean’s. 

Seth’s thumbs pressed into Dean’s temples as they moved together, Seth making shallow thrusts into Dean’s willing mouth, Dean’s cheeks hollowing out as he sucked Seth off. He could feel Seth’s fingers tightening in his hair, and drew back a little, gripping the shaft harder and running the head of Seth’s dick over his bottom lip.

Seth let out a sharp gasp as he came suddenly, spurting over Dean’s spit-slick lips and chin, his hands yanking Dean’s hair unintentionally, overcome by the intensity of his swift orgasm. “Oh my fucking god, baby.” He pushed Dean’s hair out of his eyes, and wiped his gloved thumb over the come glistening on Dean’s face. “I didn’t think I was that damn close, but that stunt with your lip got me. Shit, I’m sorry.”

Dean grinned, scrubbing the back of his hand over his cheek and chin. “S’okay. Not the first time you’ve jizzed all over my face, right?”

“Right, but I usually warn you first.” Seth sat back on his heels, watching as Dean cleaned himself off using his tongue, flicking it down to lap Seth’s semen from his chin and then washing his hand. Seth had never understood why Dean liked to do that so much, but then, Dean probably didn’t understand why fisting people got Seth off like almost nothing else. 

He reached out and cupped Dean’s chin in his hand, guiding him up to kiss him. “So, you think Sunday’s gonna compare to Friday night?”

Dean’s hand curled against Seth’s beard, and he rested his forehead on Seth’s shoulder, chuckling softly. “I dunno, but if you fist me in the cell, everyone in the goddamn place is gonna have an aneurysm.”

Seth leaned back against the pillows, hauling Dean down to rest against his chest, one arm wrapped around Dean’s broad shoulders. Dean draped an arm over Seth’s flat belly, pressing up against his side. He wondered if he’d still be sore by the time the Pay Per View rolled around, but he decided, as he looked up at the expression on Seth’s face- best described as contented smugness- that it was worth it. 

He was still going to beat his ass though. If not in the cell, then definitely once they got back to their room Sunday night.


End file.
